Vampires will always hurt you
by icefire266
Summary: Frank wakes up in an abandoned room, in pain, on bloody sheets. Well he thought it was abandoned. Someone is waiting to help. But is it for his own gain? #frerard #supernatural
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. That's all he could see. The whole world was dark and not in the way he liked to indulge himself. The horror movies and the subjects he once sought a thrill out of now had so much more of an imposing meaning now. He could see now that everything was coated in a layer of unforgiving black. How can people be so relentless? Though, he thought to himself, most people weren't just people anymore. Not since that one birthday many years ago. Now there were things coming after him, and his kind. He was never one to give in and God, he never will be, but he can see now how easy it would be. It would be so easy to allow the peaceful darkness to swallow him whole, to take him away from the pain he felt from his body. But he wouldn't be that dipshit in the horror movie that the audience yelled at for laying down and let the monster eat him.

He warily lifted his head wondering if his assaulters were still there. As soon as he tried to sit up a searing pain shot up his back. He almost cried out , but he bit his lip. He didn't want to show any weakness. Frank allowed the pain to stabilize and glanced around him. He could see that there were objects strewn haphazardly across the floor, but they were all a blur. Save for one thing, a pair of dirty black converse attached to a person. Fearing it was his assailants come back for more, he tried to kick out when light hands tried to ease him down. Yet it seemed to do no good, the once tender hands turned to steel and his already stained lower half of his body gave out. The figure pinned him down, but Frank refused to stop wiggling around.

_Fuck, no this is not happening again!_

He kept struggling and braved a look at whom or _what_ was after him. He found a pale determined face with great green eyes, he knew it wasn't one of his previous attackers, but as he dropped his gaze to the person's slightly open mouth he saw something that terrified him more. Two slightly pointed fangs resting where canines normally would have inhibited.

_Excellent, just what I needed. One of them. Perfect._

"Stop. Don't move you'll only hurt yourself more," the taller figure said straining to be patient, "And no I am not here to hurt you more. Just—stop – struggling."

Frank narrowed his eyes let out a small, grim laugh, "Never, and why exactly should I believe you?"

"Well other than the fact that I stay true to my word, you don't have a choice." The vampire stated blankly, strengthening his grip. Frank realized how strong the other man really was, but that didn't hinder his stubbornness. Frank would never believe him. He knew from experience that vampires were manipulative and untrustworthy. With that dawning on him and he stopped physically struggling and laid underneath the other man's form. He was too tired to move, but he looked at the room around him planning an escape route. He wasn't going to die not like this. He couldn't. Frank panicked and look at the sparse array of furniture in. All he could see were the blood stained blankets underneath him (he tried not to think about them) and fragments from a broken chair scattered throughout the room.

Realizing the extent of Frank's disarray, the vampire slowly loosened his grip saying soothingly, "Okay relax. I swear I won't hurt you, but you have to keep still." He smelled the sweet blood surrounding the man, boy really. Not only blood, but the scent of something he'd smelt before, something he'd never forget. He narrowed his eyes and leans into the boy sniffing getting more interested. He smells desperation, panic, anger, and a lot of fear radiating off the boy. Most of all he smells his blood, oh that sweet, satisfying scent. He shakes his head and reminds himself to focus on the other foreign smell. His nose lingers on a place on the boy's thigh. Yes he knew what this was, more importantly he knew _who_ it was. This was the perfect opportunity for vengeance. He smiled slightly to himself

All Frank can see is the vampire slowly sniffing his way around Frank's body. Sniffing at the blood and at the places where they grabbed him. Then he sees a small devilish smile emitting from the strange being. "_Oh God, this is it. I'm going to die. He's going to eat me alive," _thought Frank grimly,"_ well if this motherfucker is going to try kill me now I'm not going down without a fight." _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frank, unable to move anything save his head, fought back in the only way he could. He spit in his captor's eye. The wad landed squarely in the vampire's left eye. Frank felt quite proud of himself for hitting his target in his current position. Until he saw the vampire's face-a blank, unreadable mask.

"_Shit," thought Frank, "Now I'm going to get eaten for sure."_

Frank closed his eyes and waited for the telltale bite he knew would come. He absently wondered if it would hurt badly. No one's ever lived to tell the tale. Everyone told him his defiance would get him in trouble. He never did listen. Now the bloodsucker's probably going to take his sweet time. Then Frank heard something he did not expect. A giggle. Frank opened his eyes and looked incredulously at the monster holding him down. He found him to be cracking up. The giggle had grown into a full blown laugh.

"Really? Of all the things you really think that a wad of spit will hinder me in any way?" The Vampire laughed, "Oh God, you've found my mortal enemy-human saliva!" Frank felt his cheeks redden. His previous shock turned into embarrassment and anger. He realized that with the vampire's increasing laughter, his grip loosened. Frank waited until he felt it was weak enough and then ripped his arm away from the once iron-like grip. With as much force as his strained body could muster, he lashed out and punched the monster in his crotch. The vampire doubled over and Frank used the opportunity to get away. He rolled onto his stomach and used his arms to army crawl away from the recovering vampire. The pain was almost unbearable, but at this point he could almost reach the door. Almost. Suddenly the door ahead slammed shut and was blocked by the vampire. Frank looked up to see a very focused face looking down at him. Frank realized that when he had been crawling, his ripped jeans had left an opening for the bits of chair to cut him. He was bleeding. In front of a vampire. That face didn't seem focused so much as hungry.

"Well I did find a weakness of yours," Frank said weakly.

His voice seemed to snap the vampire out of his reverie, however his intense gaze never loosened. His dark pupils were very large leaving but a sliver of jade green iris showing. His gaze seemed to trace the blood trickling on the floor.

_. _

"Yes, I suppose you did," the vampire drawled out slowly. _"How the hell do I manage to make everything worse for myself," thought Frank miserably. _ They seemed to rest at a stalemate. The next moves were unknown to both guys. Frank took this time to observe the obstacle blocking his escape. The guy seemed about 22, but who knows his actual age, he had very pale skin that counter his raven black hair. His hair feathered out just below the jawline, and looked like it could never be tamed. He was wearing a frumpy gray zip up sweater on top of a faded _Watchmen_ tee. Hi jeans were just as faded and worn as the rest of his attire. Not very menacing for a creature of the night.

"_Actually, he's pretty hot."Frank thought absently. He then scolded himself, "Only you would think that in a time like this. Get your priorities straight Frank!"_

The only thing that was really unnerving was the intense stare connecting Frank to the pooling blood. Frank saw that the vampire's nostrils were flaring. The creature took a step forward and Frank reflexively flinched back. This sent a searing pain in his side. Frank gritted his teeth at the pain and decided he had, had enough of the floor. He put both hands on either sides of him and tried to swing his legs underneath him. This just caused him to fall into a painful heap on the ground. He felt hands lift him up from underneath his arms. He tried to wriggle out, but they persistently stayed. The vampire helped Frank into an upright position and then turned around. He walked across the room to the bloodied blankets. The vampire started to sniff them and then tore off the cleaner pieces of the cloth. He slowly walked toward Frank. Ince he was within two feet of him, Frank suddenly backed up against the wall.

"Don't you fucking dare touch me." Frank warned.

"Or what?" The vampire inquired chuckling, "Are you going to spit on me again?" He stepped forward once more

"Sure! Just stop fucki—just don't come any closer. Okay?" Frank said panicking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, trust me." The vampire said calmly.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know your fucking name!" Frank exclaimed. He crossed his arms across his chest and gave the vampire a menacing glare.

"You swear too much. Besides you never told me yours." The vampire smirked.

"Well I asked you first!" Frank blurted. His once menacing glare just turned into a pout. Which only made the other man smirk more.

"When will you stop acting the mental age of a five year old? Besides my name is Gerard."


End file.
